London Bridges
by ProngsAmyRoger
Summary: Mark and Rogers Identical Triplet Boys, where always getting into trouble...They stil are. More chapters will be added if wanted.


Disclaimer: I don't own RENT I just play around with the characters and name my guitars after them.  
(based on true events)

Mark and Roger where sitting in their room having a quiet make out session while their 3 Identical triplets sons Mike, Ross, and Anthony where down stairs with their friend Chris( who is Mikes' boyfriend.) doing who knows what.  
Mark and Roger didn't really care they where to fixated on each other. Until...

"London bridges falling down, falling down, falling down." Sang the Triplets from outside the door of their parents room while Chris just giggles behind them.

Roger quickly pulled away from the blonde film maker just as things where heating up. "Keep singing and I will shove my foot so far up your asses you will be singing sopron." Roger yelled just as Mark pulled his head back to meet his lips into a heated kiss.

At that the Triplets and Chris ran down the stairs yelling with laughter. "What was that about?" Chris asked wrapping his arms around Mike when the hit the bottom of the steps as he wiped the tears away from his eyes he was laughing so hard.

"Well is started when..." The Triplets said together looking at Chris but then looking at each other realizing they said the same thing at the same time again(evey one though it was creepy).Then they looked at Chris who detached himself from Mikes waste looking at all 3 boys lifting his hands to his ears.

"Woo in stereo" Chris said placing his arms around Mikes waste again resting his head on his shoulder. "Okay so who's going to tell the story?"

The Triplets looked at each other. Entail Anthony answered. "Well it stared when we where in preschool and when Antie Mimi was still alive. She would pick us up from school and bring us home every day..."

(flash back)

"Auntie Mimi, Auntie Mimi." The Triplets said running to their Aunt who was really their mother. Roger had asked Mimi to be their mother when he and Mark got together. To make a long story short she said yes and the triplets never knew who their real mother was.

"Okay not that I'm not happy to see you guys but that's really creepy." Mimi said hugging the 3 boys who where now laughing.

" So how was school?" Mimi asked looking down at the boys who had taken he hands. Thought she only had two, so Mike being the oldest let his brothers take her hands.

"We learned a song want to hear it?" Ross said

"Yeah I would love to, what song is it.?"

"London Bridges." Said Mike walking a few feet ahead of the small group.

"Ooo I love that song my Mom taught it to me when I was your age. Lets hear it." The boys sang the song all the way back to the loft singing it a few times over.

"Okay here we are I'll see you later guys." Mimi said giving each boy a kiss and a hug before going down stairs to her Loft.

"Bye Auntie Mimi." The boys said together again waving to their aunt as she closed the door.

"...What do we do now?" Ross said looking at his brothers.

"We go find Daddy Roger and Mommy Mark(at that age Roger had convinced the boys into calling Mark mommy which the sometimes still did.)and show them our new song." Anthony said happy he came with the idea.

"YEAH." Mike and Ross yelled as the started running around in search of their parent.

"Hey guys come here!" Yelled Ross from their parents room with his ear up to the door.

"What is it?" Mike asked pressing his ear to the door Anthony fallowing after him. Then they head what Ross was talking about. From inside their parent room they could hear their parents saying each others names and also they could hear what sounded like a bed when they would jump on it. (Witch they didn't do anymore because they broke a bed once.)

" I have an idea!" Mike shouted ripping his head away from the door. His brothers quickly fallowing his lead listening to his plan.

With in a few seconds the plan was set they where going to put on a show for their parents going to there room to sing their song for them.

"Okay." Mike said. "Ready...one...two...three." Mike grabbed the door knob and the boys when in. First Mike then Ross and last Anthony all singing.

Roger who over the sounds of Mark moaning his name and having easer access being on top looked up to see the 3 boys walking tourds the side of the bed all singing.

"Shit, Shit, Shit." Roger said pulling out of Mark as the boys got closer. Mark whimpering knowing very well that neither him or Roger where done. Turing over to confront his lover Mark threw his glasses back one whipping sweat away from his eyes.

"Babe what the hell I wasn't done."

"Mark we have visitors." Roger said realizing Mark figured out the boys where singing right next to their bed because he quickly pulled up the blanket that had fallen when things got a little wiled.

After the boys finished their song for their third time and Mark had pushed Roger away a few times because he was not going to let Roger touch him with their kids in the room. They clapped as the boys took a few bows.

"You liked our show Mommy Mark?" Ross asked climbing into bed with his parents who quickly pulled the blanket on their bed up as high as he could.

"Yes I did, and please don't call me Mommy Mark." Mark said accepting Ross climbing up on the bed next to him.

"What about you Daddy Roger did you like it?" Anthony said Climbing over to Roger who just to be safe pulled the blanket up again.

"Yes I did Mike I loved you little show." Anthony started laughing.

"Daddy I'm not Mike I'm Anthony."

"Oh sorry Anthony, and who is this?" Roger asked pointing to Ross who was next to Mark.

"I'm Ross" Ross said giggling.

"Then I guess that makes you..."

"Mike" The Triplets answered together as Mike jumped into bed with his brothers and parents.

"The show was my idea" Mike said sitting in between Mark and Roger.

"We learned it at school today" Ross said looking at Mark.

"We sang it to Auntie Mimi when she picked us up." Anthony said looking at Roger.

"Really did she like it." Mark asked.

"Yepp." The Triplets all said looking at Mark.

"Want us to sing it again?" Ross said looking from Mark to Roger.

"Sure we would love that." Mark said placing Ross on the ground, Anthony then Mike fallowing. Roger Looking over at Mark as he helped the boys down.

"But baby." Roger whispered moving his hand down Marks back.

"When the kids leave." Mark said catching Rogers hand before it could travel any farther.

"But they will never leave." Roger whined when Mark took his hand kissing it.

"Your such a baby. Now be quiet." Roger huffed one last time as the bays started to sing and he couldn't wait for it to be over.

(end flashback)

"So now when ever they are in their room with the door closed or we see them kissing or making out we sing that song." Ross finished.

"Wow so when you 3 where in preschool you walked in on your parents having sex and you where singing London Bridges?"

Mike turned his neck to look at his boyfriend. "Yepp" He said placing a kiss on his lips.

"Hmmm sounds kinda hot." Chris said kissing Mikes neck.

"Ewwwww." The Triplets said all together. "Those are our Dads" Ross yelled.

"So is that." Chris said pointing up at the ceiling.

" Roger, Roger, Roger...Oh..my..Roger" The boys looked at the ceiling then at each other smiling.

"LONDON BRIGES FALLING DOWN, FALLING DOWN, FALLING DOWN!" The Triplets yelled towards their parent room.

"FUCK" Roger yelled. "YOU GUYS RUIN EVERYTHING!"

They all looked at each other and just laughed.

Thanks for reading.  
Reviews are nice.  
If you liked this story then keep reading. More stories of the triplets will be added. 


End file.
